Bruce Wayne (Alternate Earth-2992)
Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, is a New York City vigilante who is a founding member of the Justice League and rose up to fight gangsters, insane criminals, and eventually even alternate universe despots, time travellers, metahuman threats, and intergalactic tyrants. After receiving an time travelling message from his future self, Batman altered some events that would eventually cause major catastrophic future events, and ultimately Apocalypse, creating the alternative timeline. Biography 'Early Life' Bruce Wayne was born to a wealthy family, the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, a famous philantropist New-York family. Young Bruce would often watch the television adventures of the Gray Ghost with his father, and took many ideas from this show later. On the way home from seeing the film The Mark of Zorro, Bruce watched as his mother and father were gunned down by a mugger. Some say that Bruce died that night with his parents, and Batman was born in his place. In any case, he hadn't been a "kid" since that day. Bruce was taken home to Wayne Manor, where he was raised by the Waynes' faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth. Training Across the Globe Bruce learned many arts and sciences with the goal of eliminating the crime that took his parents from him. He learned from masters in their fields, such as escape artistry from Djimon McCabe, martial arts from Yao in Japan and The Master in Nanda Parbat, and science from Nobel laureates. During his training in Japan, Bruce became enemies when fellow student Bronze Tiger that was kicked out for trying to steal Yoru's sword. The two would meet again years later, in which Kyodai would acknowledge him as a worthy adversary. While Bruce trained with Zatara, he and his mentor's daughter Mari McCabe became very close. Bruce very nearly gave up his plan to become a force for justice in the night when he nearly found happiness with Victoria Beaumont. When Vicky walked out of his life, he became even more determined and dove headfirst onto the path of becoming Batman. 'The Beggining of the Batman' One day while Bruce was exploring the recently discovered bat-infested caverns below Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth informed him that Vicky would be leaving both he and NY behind. Recalling the omen of bats bursting from the belly of the caverns, when he decided to give up his life as a crime-fighter to be with Vicky, Bruce set up an appropriate identity to strike fear into the hearts of "superstitious and cowardly" criminals. He donned a suit made to look like a giant bat and built his secret headquarters, the Batcave, in the caverns below the Manor. Some time after this, he would be reunited with the woman who almost prevented Batman. After being accused of murdering several members of the Valestra gang, Batman was able to determine that the real assassin was actually his former love. When he confronted her, who was in a heated battle with the Joker, she said that vengeance was all she had left before she disappeared with a detained Joker as an abandoned theme park exploded in their wake. Eventually, Bruce took in Richie Grayson as his ward after Dick's parents were killed. He eventually made Richie into his partner Nightwing. Category:Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Characters of Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Males of Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Justice League Members (Alternate Earth-2992) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Versions of Batman Category:Secret Identity Category:Armor Users Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Expert Detectives Category:Tracking Category:Investigation Category:Intimidation Category:Piloting Category:Driving Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:CEOs Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Scientists Category:Males